


Drift

by F_O_R_JR, Notsalony



Series: Drifting between Parallel Beacon Hills [1]
Category: Sliders, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Book 1, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Other, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is in a different relationship on every Parallel Earth, Werecreature Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 15:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_O_R_JR/pseuds/F_O_R_JR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finally embraces both her genius and her ability to get what she wants. Stiles fully embraces his inner geek and scientist. Together they indirectly invented Drifting, accidentally sending Stiles, then Lydia and their friends on a wild ride visiting Parallel Earths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. THE BEGINNING OF SOME EPIC ADVENTURES

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003961) by [Notsalony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony). 



Lydia Martin is a 16 year old Junior who attends a S.T.A.R. Labs associated all girls boarding school in San Francisco that was built with financial support from the Martha Wayne Foundation and Kord Enterprises’ Evolved Education Program; other schools like this one have a very hidden agenda: To educate, train and offer the boys and girls who attend these schools the opportunity to be the next junior secret agents for CHECKMATE and potential superhero and heroine for the Team and the Birds of Prey. She had figured out that secret mandate halfway through her Sophomore year. She always thought there was way more to the school because of how advanced the classes were and intense and competitive the gym classes and sports teams were also.

Lydia parked her car in downtown Beacon Hills and decided today was finally the day she would give a copy of her mathematical theory and device blueprints to a nearly complete stranger: Stiles Stilinski. She knew Stiles worked as a part time IT and tech intern after school every other day for the small Beacon Hills branch of Queen Consolidated that was located in the corporate part of downtown Beacon Hills. She knew he worked there because she would see him around on the days she visited her dad and most of the time he would bring her to work with him and completely forget about her after an hour or two. That’s when she would randomly explore the building after finishing her homework and talking to her friends because she always got bored waiting for her father to finish working and using up all their time on her limited visiting days. Today Lydia was wearing one of her favorite red velvet five inch heels to walk across the street into the building looking for Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski is the only son to the great Sheriff Stilinski (who is also the unofficial mayor to a lot of people) of Beacon Hills. He is a 17 year old Junior at Beacon Hills High. His medium brown hair goes just past his ears. He “plays” Lacrosse with his BFF Scott McCall and former bully Jackson Whittemore. While Scott works at the county vet because he always had a way with animals, Stiles works at the small Beacon Hills branch of Queen Consolidated because he always had a knack for solving problems, big and small. From crosswords to broken appliances to keeping his Best Friend, their pack, and their allies from getting killed by Hunters and other supernatural invaders on a weekly basis. Because Scott and other kids his age who also attend Beacon Hills High with him were werewolves, a kanima and a kitsune.

Stiles had about 15 minutes left in his early dinner break when someone knocked at the door to his “office”. (A very BIG understatement, by the way!!!) Stiles turned around to say he was still on his break when he caught sight of a very familiar looking Strawberry Blonde haired girl. “Hey, you’re Lydia Martin, right?” Stiles asked. She nods a little quickly and gives him a small smirk. Lydia walked right in, wasted no time on introductional greetings and handed over to Stiles her heavy stack of papers she was carrying with her. Stiles takes the offered papers and not really knowing what to do with them just sat back down into his very comfortable computer chair and started to look over the stack of mathematical formulas that Lydia had handed to him when she walked into his mostly storage room “office”. After 200 pages into her Anti-Gravity machine, he looked up from them to give her a look that clearly said he thought she was insane. He shook his head again and put the page he was looking at back in the stack of hundreds, glad she’d numbered the pages before giving them to him. He was a details man in work and school but he still had a tendency to be spastic and knock things over in his general life.

            “So going by you giving me these papers, I guess you want or need my help. I’m just an intern, you know, right? I’m still on the fence helping you because if your theory is right and the prototype works, this technology could be revolutionary. You do realize that I would need to secretly fabricate some of this entirely by myself during my work hours and off days?” Stiles gestured toward the piles of notes. “And the rest of it I’m going to have to invent.” Stiles looked at one section of diagrams.

             “I do realize that. How much do you think will it cost me for your time and skills to build me a working prototype?” She eyed the notes as if she was looking at a pair of pumps at the mall that just screamed her name. She’d been working on this idea for six long years. And now that she’d written her theorem, she was convinced it was time to strike while the iron was not only hot but Burning Bright.

            “I’m thinking it’ll probably run us, and by 'us' I mean _you._ ” Stiles eyed her. “It’ll probably run upwards of about three and a half thousand dollars for the basic stuff.” He looked down the list she’d written made of supplies, requirements and electronic equipment.

             “Oh, is that all?” She opened her purse, found what she was looking for and tossed him a credit card worthy of being used by Bill Gates or Mark Zuckerberg and smirked at his reaction. “Get everything you think you might need to make this prototype operational. And go get some clothes that… will make me feel better to be around when we are in the same room.” She now openly grinned.

'You, smart ass, style obsessed, BITCH!' he thought. “You… have free access to a few thousand dollars to just throw around… and you’re a Junior in High School?” Stiles eyed her carefully.

             “Daddy is afraid that Mommy can buy me off so he keeps putting money into that account. And when my Mom sees the hikes in the amounts, she tries to match them. That’s seven years of divorce money steadily pouring in, and I’ve got enough money to cover building five of these things.” She laughed.

            “You are evil.” He gaped at her.

            “I prefer the term Evil Genius or Devious Mastermind, thank you.” She gave him a sinister smile.

             “I so buy that. So when you try to take over the world, remember you’re very helpful side-kick who supported you.” Stiles grinned slowly.

            “Oh, I’ll remember you. I would have to keep you close or choose to kill you off. You’ll know too much that could potentially take me down to be left alone and to your own devices.” She said as she got up and walked away.

            “Right… NEVER eating anything you bring over or offer me especially if you say you made it from scratch!!!” Stiles called after her retreating form. She giggled then laughed out loud at his declaration as she was leaving the building.

*****

*****

*****

Stiles smiled and licked his lips as he wiped his sweaty forehead. It was very hot in his room. His windows were warped from the times his werewolf friends slammed them open and close. Stiles looked up at his ceiling fan and thought about the time when Derek threw Jackson into it for being a pain in the ass during a pack meeting. It had been both funny and scary at the same time. Funny obviously why and scary how he would explain it to his father. He kept forgetting to buy a new one with Lydia’s credit card who still hadn't asked for it back yet. 

Three months, eleven days, sixteen hours, and twenty-three minutes, not to mention the multiple explosions which led to the fires and damages to the attic (which added to the cost of her device) and $234,567.89 later and Lydia’s anti-gravity prototype was ready for its first test. He finished texting Lydia to come over at noon since it was 11 pm right now to see if the newly improved wires worked. She hadn’t texted back yet when he pushed the button and nothing had happened. It took him the better part of an hour to locate the problem. The interface required a time allotment to activate. Rolling his eyes for forgetting that part, Stiles set the time unit to twelve hours and thirty minutes on the dial and pushed the button.

He looked around and saw that nothing was floating. Hitting his forehead, Stiles mentally berated himself for not setting the targeting data. He decided to set it to the extra stainless steel folding chairs that he stored in his room, and hooked up the remote to the system so that he could sit on his bed and watch them fly. With a grin on his face he hit the button and watched as the beam reflected off the chairs and hit him instead. Stiles surrounded by distorted lights, colors, sounds, and movement. Stiles passed out from the overwhelming experience and curled up into himself.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. WAKING UP IN A WHOLE NEW WORLD

 

 

**7:25:43**

 

Stiles woke up and looked around the room. He had laid face down on his bed and silently wished he hadn’t told Lydia he’d built it already. It was going to need a massive rebuild if all it did was make you dream of strange lights and sensations. Not a bad invention, just not anti-gravity. He figured his father would give him credit for working as hard as he had been and let him skip going to school today. He was almost back to sleep when he sensed someone come into his room unannounced.

A woman said in a loud sing song voice, “Come on, sleepy head, no sense in sleeping the day away.” Then a soft hand started tickling his feet just like how his mom used to wake him up for school long before she died. He jumped and screamed because that felt really real on his skin then fell off the bed. Stiles crept to the edge of the bed and peaked over it. The person who had touched him was… someone something impossible to look at and not get emotional about them. Sure enough, it was his MOM standing in the middle of the room and looking puzzled at him. "You forgot to take your medication before going to bed last night, didn’t you?” She shook her head reluctantly and walked over to something else that shouldn’t have been there, a large shiny metallic tile on the wall. When she reached it, she pressed it into the wall and said, “Compound 7, please.” She moved slightly to the right and it opened up to reveal a rack of inhalers. Stiles squeaked when she tossed it at him, and he stared at her pantomiming how to use it like it was his first time using an inhaler. This must be a side effect to the anti-gravity beam hitting him. I guess... I should just go along with this dream or nightmare depending on how it ended, Stiles thought. One long puff later and he left better, more in control and less completely freaked out. Okay, that had made him feel better… not being so scattered and all. But there was a major problem. Why was this dream so vivid about his mother alive and well when she has had been dead for the last ten years. “All better?” She tilted her head, her long bright blonde hair cascading down her back.

“Yeah…mommy. Is dad downstairs?” He watched as he saw a look of intense grief and sadness moved across her face for five seconds before she smiled again. "You and Scott went out drinking last night, again I take it.” He nodded slowly still going along with whatever this was. “You always think of your father when drinking because he gave you your first beer when you were 7. Honey, your dad died ten years ago.” Stiles shook slightly; he could deal with this for now. He knows his dad is alive outside this… whatever. I knows the facts of his life as they are; His dad is alive, His mom died of a disease, his Best Friend Scott was turned into a werewolf and everything else that has happened the last two years definitely happened. Stiles started puzzling things out. “Honestly, you boys shouldn’t drink so much.” She shook her head. “I’ll give Melissa and Rafael a call. That boy of theirs is harder than you to wake up for school after he’s been drinking.” She walked out of the room towards the stairs.

“I am dreaming of Scott’s parents still being together and that my mother is alive and well!!!” He said to himself.

“Oh and don’t forget your tablet, your teacher vid messaged me last night to let me know you’ve forgotten it twice this past week alone. You’ll especially need it because your school project on your fieldtrip is today.” Stiles mouthed 'What Tablet?' before looking around and noticing on his desk what looked like a large and bulked up ruby red and emerald green colored iPad. He got up from the floor and went over to pick it up and nearly dropped it back on his desk when it had turned itself on. A beautiful painting of a big wolf pack with a bright orange and gold striped tiger in the center appeared on the screen before displaying a blank black screen.

“Commencing diagnostic display. Scanning started.” A light shot out of the dime sized webcam and scanned Stiles’ whole body. “Found new user with archived primary owner’s face. Creating new user profile.” He looked at the tablet screen as it began to run a ton of very uncomprehensible strings of numbers and letters around and underneath his picture and surprisingly comparing it to another picture of himself with Scott. The most shocking part of this whole dream/nightmare was that it looked as if they were in New Orleans. But I have never travelled outside the state of California in my whole life, thought Stiles.

“New user identified as Genim Stiles Stilinski, primary owner, however posture, bone structure and clothes are different. Copying basic and core data files of owner Stiles to new Stiles’ profile.” Stiles blinked, trying and failing to understand all of what this tablet had announced to him. Stiles thought of something impossible. “So, let me get this straight. You did all of that… whatever it was because you thought you should since I guess I’m not your real owner?” “Affirmative, Mister Stiles,” said the tablet. “OH MY GODS, you just answered me back coherently. I really hope this is a dream and not a nightmare where the Earth is ruled by robots or aliens of any kind.” “That has not happened yet, Mister Stiles. I am an iPad 100, my many features include activation/opening of everything in memory and storage and can be any opened with personal audio passwords that 100% match your voice, blood and handprint locks for when you want to encrypt any or all things, and scanning of complete objects without said object needed to be disassemble or connected to me, Mister Stiles.” 'Why am I dreaming of technology that should be impossible let alone be talking to me in sentences! An iPad 100???' Stiles thought.

Stiles had all about forgotten about the anti-gravity remote control device right up until the moment when it started to beep on and off loudly. It must have gotten lost in the covers during Stiles’ dead mother being alive and well freak out. “New technology detected. New technology found in vicinity. Would you like it to be synced with me, Mister Stiles?” the tablet asked politely.

“Sure… ok why not. I would love to see how you would do that.” Stiles’ brain finally began to process everything and is now in his usual mindset: Science Nerd Supreme! “Please place device on the surface of the computer desk and put me into my designated slot in the upper right hand corner, Mister Stiles.” Stiles went back to his bed and looked for the device until he found it under the bed. He turned off the beeping function. He turned back to the desk, placed the device in the middle of the desk and sat down to watch what would happen net in his dream.

The tablet screen and desktop changed and dissolved into a green and gold display. “Scan and download of new technology into new profile’s permanent files begins in 3... 2... 1.” The tablet and desktop started to fill in with turquoise blue lines of advanced computer code. Triple rings of different sizes and thickness surrounded the remote where Stiles had placed it. A light emitted from the ceiling and scanned the remote from top to bottom and from front to back. All of this fantastic major mainstream movie sci-fi worthy tech took about 3 minutes to finish. “Scan and download completed, Mister Stiles.” He watched fascinated as the lines of code transformed themselves into random shapes then reorganized themselves again. When they finally stopped moving nine red lined slots appeared then the shapes started to move and fill in the slots.

The first slot was filled in with 30 grey hexagons, the second filled up with 12 grey slash marks, the third filled up with 4 large grey rectangles, the fourth filled up with 7 grey squares but in the next slot something else happened. It was filled up by 24 small circles, but a little over one fourth of them were white while the rest of them were grey. Then in the next slot, it created 5 octagons, but only 2 of them were purple the rest were grey. In the second to last slot it created 9 triangles and five of them were green. In the final slot it created 60 small stars and 32 of them were orange. “What do these separated shapes mean?” Stiles watched as the small stars vanished pretty quickly, one per second.

“They stand for years, months, weeks, days, hours, minutes and seconds, Mister Stiles.”

“Is this a standard clock display for computers everywhere here in this dream-mare?” He asked as an idea was forming slowly in his head.

“No, Mister Stiles. It is a countdown. A countdown that had started at precisely midnight yesterday night, Mister Stiles.”

“There shouldn’t be any kind of countdown at all. A countdown for what exactly?”

“When it times out to zero, that is the time set for it to reactivate, Mister Stiles."

“Reactivate? Why would an anti-gravity device that didn’t work also have a countdown?” Then Stiles finally remembered everything that had happened last night. “I thought I had set the controller for when an object is hit with the beam it was supposed to stay afloat for twelve hours more or less.”

"Point of clarification, newly scanned technology is not an anti-gravity system. Anti-gravity systems of all kinds employ this form of circuitry.” The computer showed Stiles the differences between the two different motherboards and software. “Saving search for later review. This device is actually a transdimensional relocation transmitter, Mister Stiles.”

“Uh… for the moment in dumbed down English?” Stiles frowned.

“For every action, thought, belief, feeling, event, and counter event, there is always a new reality created from them. Infinite alternate universes where every choice you’ve ever had have played out in every possible way. This piece of technology you created facilitated your passage from one physical universe to another, _this one_ , Mister Stiles.”

“The light… the sound… and the pressure… it means… I’m now standing on a parallel Earth, right?!” “Affirmative, Mister Stiles.” Stiles slumped down into the computer chair. He thought about his situation, he was in an entirely different Earth and universe. And he was passing for its Stiles. A world where their technology was maybe a century to a thousand years ahead of his world. But this world had one MAJOR drawback. One of his parents still had to die all those years ago. His mind drifted to wonder how having his mother raise him instead of his dad has changed him. How would have his life turn out, better or worse. How much everything in his life would have been different. He looked down at the tablet. “Two things: Can you… please copy and transfer all photos of my mom to my profile? And what does your Stiles call you?” His voice broke while he said this.

“Doing so now, Mr. Stiles. Teenagers like my owner Stiles call technology like myself “Slabs” because we are as thick as their smallest textbook. But he doesn’t have a designated name for me.”

“Thanks. Well, for the time being I’ll call you Jarvis until I go back home or this world’s Stiles shows up. I’ll tell you the meaning behind the name later.”

“Jarvis, it is then, Mister Stiles. You have 15 minutes to get ready for school.”

Stiles nearly falls from the chair then bounces off of it. “What?!! You’re saying I should take his place at school today.”


	3. DIFFERENT EARTH, SAME BEACON HILLS… KIND OF

“God damn it! How the hell did I lose an argument with a computer? Fine! I’ll take his place at school for today. Is there a set dress code here or can I wear my clothes?”

“A school uniform will be given to you when you arrive there. But to get past inspection by “your” mother and friends, you will need to change out of your burnt clothes. It looks like you survived being hit by lightning, Mister Stiles.”

Stiles looked down at himself and Jarvis was right. The middle of his favorite work shirt had a gigantic burn hole that he could see his chest through it. Radiating from the hole were what looked like scorch lines that touched every inch of his clothes from the collar to the ends of his jeans and socks. Stiles turns around to look for “his” dresser or closet. “Uh, Jarvis, where’s other Stiles’ closet or dresser? I don’t see them in here.” “My owner’s closet is located in the wall next to this desk. It can be opened by placing your hand in the middle of the wall and wait until the wall doors open up, Mister Stiles.”

Stiles did what Jarvis instructed. “Good morning, Master Stilinski,” said the computerized closet. “Your clothes from your last pack practice have been repaired as instructed by you. The rest of your clothes have been rewashed and dried, Master Stilinski. I detect burnt fabric. Please put damaged clothes into hamper and I will fix them for you, Master Stilinski.”

“Thank you, my talking closet.” Stiles said cautiously. “At your service, Master Stilinski.” Stiles took off his clothes and put them in the hamper. Stiles saw that the other Stiles’ shirts, jeans, boxers and socks were on three shelves at waist level. He grabbed some clothes at random and put them now. “That’s everything I need for now, closet. See you tomorrow.” “Okay, Master Stilinski. While you are at school I will try to repair your damaged clothes.”

The wall closet doors closed after Stiles moved away from it. “What next, Jarvis? Do I teleport to school? Or do I fly to school with a jetpack backpack?” Stiles said excitedly. “No, Mister Stiles. Now, you brush your teeth and drive your Jeep to school.” Jarvis laughed. “If a computer can laugh at someone, it truly is a new world!”

*****

*****

*****

Stiles was almost down the back stairs trying to sneak past “his” mom when she said from the kitchen, “I know you’re trying to sneak past me, come here.” Stiles slowly walked to the kitchen doorway and said 'Good Morning, Mom.' “Hey honey, I know how much Scott’s wolf hunger acts up in the morning, so I figured I’d make a big snack for you to give to him.” Stiles’ mom kissed his forehead as she moved around the island counter and handed him the sandwiches. “And I checked, you at least somehow managed to plug in your Jeep last night.” She smiled at him and turned him around to face the garage door. “Your shoes are next to your Jeep for some reason and put your thick hoodie on, it’s very chilly this morning.” She bear hugged him. “You’re going to be late. Have a great day at school today. You remembered to bring your inhaler and tablet, right?”

“Yes, mom. I remembered.” He blushed. “Good! Bye, sweetheart. I love you, now leave.” She pushed him towards the door. “Okay, pushy. Going, going.” She laughed at that and kissed him goodbye on his cheek before he opened the door to the garage. He suddenly thought that no matter how this “visit” ended, he will always find a way to repay Lydia for indirectly inventing this technology.

“Wow… that’s “my” Jeep!” Stiles stared at what looked like his Jeep that had been combined with a blue and black armored mini hummer. “The other Stiles has a very sweet ride! This could be so helpful in battles against the supernatural things and beings that invade  _my_ Beacon Hills. Hey, Jarvis, how does the garage door open?”

“It opens automatically after you open the door and sit in “your” Jeep, Mister Stiles.” Stiles walked towards the jeep and saw the shoes “his” mom was talking about. As he was putting the shoes on and tying them, he saw another handprint scanner on the Jeep but very visible this time. “I can unlock the Jeep’s doors with just a handprint???” “Affirmative, Mister Stiles.”

Stiles stood up after tying the second shoe and placed his right hand on the scanner. After a red light scanned his hand, a few seconds a computerized voice said, “Stiles Stilinski, owner.” The jeep’s driver’s side door popped open and Stiles thought the locking system was based on magnets; attracting to lock and repelling to unlock. Stiles put the tablet sideways in the open middle compartment with the parallel Earth portal making remote. Stiles saw a box of chips and candy on the passenger’s seat and the brand of chips that showed up more than the rest were Fritos. 'That must be the other Stiles’ favorite brand of chips because mine is Doritos.' As Stiles was getting comfortable in the driver’s seat, the garage door started opening. “Hey, Jarvis, where does other Stiles keep his car keys?”

“On this Earth, the creation of keys and locks became obsolete one hundred years ago, Mister Stiles.” “Wow! That’s incredible! How do I start the Jeep, then?” “By saying this phrase ‘Wake up, Jeep! I need to go somewhere!’, Mister Stiles.” Stiles laughed at that. 'I would maybe set that as the “starter button” too.' Stiles spoke the phrase and everything electronic lit up. Stiles was again surprised by the technology on this Earth. The Jeep reversed itself out of the garage until the end of the driveway and stopped. The sound of the garage door closing caught Stiles' attention and when he saw the house he gasped. A gigantic version of his childhood home looked like it was between the sizes of a single family home and a mini-mansion. Stiles wondered why they lived in much a big house. Just then the front windshield turned itself into the largest touch screen he had ever seen other than the desk in “his” room. Option boxes came up a second later saying GPS, Weather, Traffic, etc. “What do I do next, Jarvis?” “Click on the GPS icon then select the secondary icon marked School Route, Mister Stiles.”

Stiles did as Jarvis instructed him to and one last question popped up: ‘Would you like to drive or fly to school, today?’ “Jarvis, am I seeing things or reading this wrong or can this Jeep fly?” “Affirmative, Mister Stiles. All modern vehicles can fly to “your” school or all the way to New York City. But not to other countries, it would start failing and die halfway to whatever city you were trying to visit. For very long range travel, people on this Earth use mass established teleportation ports.” “Amazing! Flying cars and successful teleportation from one side of the planet to the other! If I see another technological wonder of this world, I might just pass out.”

“Mister Stiles, use the inhaler now, please. You are going to be late for school if we don’t leave right now.” Stiles reached into his front jeans pocket to get the inhaler and brought it up to his open mouth and squeezed the button and released it. Stiles then felt better a minute later. “Okay, I’m calmer now. Fly mode please.” While Stiles put the double seat belts like for race car drivers, on the Jeep’s wheels detached from the Jeep and slowly lowered to the ground. What Stiles didn’t see when the wheels laid flat on the ground was the shiny silver chrome hubcaps lighting up blue and vibrating. The jeep started to hover a few inches to five feet then over the wraparound porch of the house and stopped. The jeep turned itself around and started to fly higher over the street, the neighborhood, and the town of Beacon Hills itself. Stiles looked down out of the driver’s side window. “We’re pretty high up, aren’t we? Does other Stiles fly this high over Beacon Hills every time he goes somewhere?”

“No, Mister Stiles. He drives more often than he flies. The roads are much less crowded when 75% of people use the flying mode than the driving mode to go on errands or to work.” Stiles placed Jarvis (the tablet) on his lap. “Okay, before I look down and start mentally comparing and contrasting his and my Beacon Hills. Tell me about me, my life on this Earth. I mean the other Stiles' life.”

“Searching through photos, projects, profiles, web pages, web searches, documents, and other miscellaneous files, Mister Stiles. Searching… Searching…”

*****

*****

*****

So the other Stiles is in all of the AP classes, somewhat involved in school activities, founder of the school’s chess club and had a former relationship with Jackson Whittemore ('His first thought was: OMG! Jackson is gay on this Earth! His second thought was: I can't even comprehend how that had worked or even started.") and is currently in a 2 year long relationship with Scott McCall; “His” BF on this Earth and his BFF on his Earth. Stiles thought, 'He always had this strong unbreakable bond with him since they were kids. Then he started to admire him on how he handled werewolf business like murderous invading rival packs and becoming a True Alpha after the help Derek and I gave him to survive after Peter bit him.' He wondered if he should tell Scott this part of his adventure when he got home. “Five minute landing warning. Five minute landing warning.” “That was a lot loud.” “Yes, it has to be because Master Stilinski falls asleep again during the drive to school daily to get a few extra minutes of sleep, Mister Stiles.” As Stiles was saying, “You can close the learning-about-me program and activate any and all documents and programs school-related,” the jeep landed ten feet into an open parking spot from the north side doors of the school.


	4. PRETENDER… THY NAME IS STILES STILINSKI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short because I got a bad case of writer's block but I am gonna work hard and force myself during this weekend to start writing the next 2-3 chapters. So stay tuned my DRIFTERS!!! :) And THANK YOU guys for the 100+ hits on this story!!!!! :D

*******************************************************************************************************************************

So the other Stiles is in all of the AP classes, somewhat involved in school activities, founder of the school’s chess club and had a former relationship with Jackson Whittemore and is currently in a 2 year long relationship with Scott McCall; “His” BF on this Earth and his BFF on his Earth. Stiles thought, He always had this strong unbreakable bond with him since they were kids. Then he started to admire him on how he handled werewolf business like murderous invading rival packs and becoming a True Alpha after the help Derek and he gave him to survive after Peter bit him. He wondered if he would tell Scott this part of his adventure when he got home. “Five minute landing warning. Five minute landing warning.” “That was a little loud!” “Yes, it has to be because Master Stilinski falls asleep again during the drive to school daily to get a few extra minutes of sleep, Mister Stiles.” As Stiles was saying, “You can close the learning-about-me program and activate any and all documents and programs school-related,” the jeep landed ten feet into an open parking spot from the North side doors of the school.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

            Stiles grabbed Jarvis and the remote before getting out of the Jeep. Stiles turned towards this Earth’s Beacon Hills High School. Instead of it looking like it was made of bricks, concrete, and metal. This school looked like it had been made of white marble with thin black and gray vines, glass, and shiny stainless steel. He wondered why there were just square holes in the building and a slight color changing shimmering around the holes. He then pushed off of the Jeep and walked to the doors of the school.

 

            The doors opened by themselves when Stiles got in three feet of them. As Stiles finished walking into the school, he looked around and saw in the middle of the school’s lobby floor was a bright electric blue haired woman sitting at a mini kiosk sized computer desk. Stiles lifts up Jarvis near his face to whisper to him, “Jarvis, what do I do now?” “Quickly go up to that woman and she’ll type into the computerized attendance system that you arrived at school. 5 minutes late, I might add, Mister Stiles.” “Hey, no sassing me. I got here, didn’t I? I AM new to this world!” he sternly whispers back.

 

             He hesitantly started walking towards the woman at the desk. He turned to face the Attendance woman and said, “Hi, Good morning. I-I-I… Are you an android?!!” Her hair was made up of separate thin shiny strands of blue colored fiber optics. She had robotic eyes, that were both the color violet but glowing like a werewolf's eyes. Her skin looked real enough from far away but up close you could definitely tell she wasn’t human. Her clothes were a vermillion and gold skin tight jumpsuit. The woman looked up from her work on her holographic screen at him with a nearly silent whooshing sound when she moved her neck up. **“Good morning, Stiles the student. My name is Indigo-7, School Administration class. Yes, I am an android. I was made by Mrs. Claudia Stilinski’s corporation StiliTech Innovations. I have been online and working functionally for the past 5 years. How may I be of service to you, today?”**

 

            “Uhhh…yes. Sorry, I was just realized you were an android again. I couldn’t find my school ID today. Can you remind me how do I usually replace it, please?” **“Lost your ID again, Stiles the student? Two weeks ago, you told me your ID was destroyed because one of yours and Lydia Martin’s nano-chemical experiments blew up because an overlooked complication by you both nearly caused a city block collapsing explosion in your sub-basement laboratory. After the explosion died down and the fire was out, you both tried to recover your personal belongings, notes and data for the experiment but everything was either non-repairable for the foreseeable future or utterly incinerated.”** 'Really? That’s amazing! Lydia and I do experiments with each other here and survive explosions together. I wonder if we are just partners or are we friends on this Earth too.' “I think I lost it in the woods this time during my run yesterday afternoon.”

 

            **“Please stand still while I take your picture and in a minute you will get your new ID and will use it to open your locker and change because you are now 15 minutes late to your first period class, Stiles the student.”** Shit. “What a great way to start the day.” A circle lit up on the desk in the upper right hand side and it became a pole extending upwards from the desk with a half inch hole on the side facing Stiles. A white light emitted from the hole and scanned him from the top of his head to his counterpart’s shoes. **“Scan completed. ID finished updating. Now proceed to the men’s locker room to change, Stiles the student. Try to have a good day today. Goodbye.”**

             Just like that she went back to her work that Stiles had interrupted. Stiles heard a loud ding sound and looked at the right side of her desk and saw his ID pop out. He pulled it out and started walking in the direction of the men's locker room thinking he was going the right way. While going through hallway after hallway, he looked at the ID and wasn’t surprised as he would have been earlier by what he saw on it. In the palm of his hand, was a 3-D interactive holographic identification card. It had a holo-picture of him with all of his clothes showing that he had on today and next to it with his name, grade level, age and class schedule running down the left side.

 

             Still looking at the ID, someone from behind him put their hands over his eyes and said, “Guess who?” Stiles smiled widely because he knew who it was. He said, “Scott McCall, my boyfriend.” “Where do you think you’re going without changing?” Scott’s voice said in his ear. “Because as HOT, as disobeying the rules would be…” 'I have to play along!' “I’d rather see your sexy body out of those street clothes.” He lightly bit Stiles’ ear.

 

             “DUDE!” Stiles spun around wide eyed. “Did you forget your inhaler, again?” Scott sighed. He took off his book bag and started to open it. “No, I have it in my pocket. But I did forget the snack my mom made for you before I left home. Sorry, I know you are addicted to my mom’s sample of everything in the kitchen sandwiches.” Scott looked up fast at him, smiled bigger than he thought possible and said, “Well, now I have two things to look forward to on our fieldtrip today; secret quickies with you and your mom’s sandwiches.”

 

              'I HAVE to play along so he and everyone else doesn’t suspect I’m not their Stiles.' “To answer your question, I was going to the locker room to change but I got distracted looking at my ID.” “I knew you were getting vain because you started working out more and harder because you’re in the science wing of the school, you should’ve taken the left hallway behind us to go to the locker room. Anyways, we’d better get a move on.” Scott turned around with Stiles following him. 'Vain, me? Never… on my Earth.'

*****

*****

*****

             Stiles walked through the locker room's doors and was shocked not by this Earth’s technology but just by the locker room. It looked like a football team’s locker room you see on TV after they win a game. It was huge and spacious. Someone probably designed the floor plan and told who built it to leave 3 feet of space between each pair of lockers. There was black mats going from the doorway to the first line of lockers and a massive painted mural of Direwolves, (he recognized them because he is a big Dinosaur fan) supposedly this Earth's Beacon Hills High School mascot.


	5. JUST ANOTHER DAY AT SCHOOL... YEAH RIGHT!

“Earth to Stiles. Earth to Stiles! Come on, we need to change. If we’re anymore late, it’s going to be second period.” “Y-yeah, okay. Coming! My mind is somewhere else today.” Scott pulled his jacket and shirt over his head and undid his jeans. Stiles blushed when he realized Scott wasn’t wearing any underwear and looked away when his long and large semi-hard cock came bouncing into view.

“Shit, you really are out of it today. You’re acting like this is the first time you ever saw Mr. Good Mood.” Scott decided to start shaking his hips causing his dick to move left and right at Stiles. Stiles suddenly laughed but just as suddenly wondered why he was laughing.

“Well, I’m just not used to seeing Mr. Good Mood this early in the morning at school,” Stiles lied. “Yeah, I know. But Alison’s dad kind of spoiled the beginning of our date night yesterday. He had to go and shoot me in the shoulder just because one of our kisses started to get very heated.” “And did he tell you why he did it?”

Scott smiled. “Yeah, I am not totally furious at him; _we were_ in his home hanging out with Allison and Lydia on one of their couches in her family’s huge front living room. The part I am furious with him about is something I never told you. To make a long story short, Chris wanted a treaty/alliance with my dad and Talia Hale. I don’t know the exact details about how my dad figured out that Chris had a hidden agenda about me or my brothers when we get older to marry one of his two daughters. That’s all my dad told me about that conversation. I don’t know if he shut him down completely or if one of my brothers are gonna be in an arranged marriage sooner or later.”

Stiles pauses before responding to what he just said because this Scott should be telling his Stiles this major secret not him. 'I wonder where this Earth‘s Stiles is right now?' “Holy shit, Scott! Wow, if this is you telling a joke…” Stiles says horrified and furious. Horrified at why a concept like an arranged marriage hasn’t died out here like on his world. Furious at Chris for having a secret agenda like that, let alone even one. That seemed like a PETER level deception!

“Stiles calm down! No need to shift. His daughters are sweet and all, but Allison and Lydia make a better couple then she and I would ever have. And besides I have had my heart stuck on you since Junior High when you kissed me at Christmas during 7th grade. I love you.” Scott smiled at Stiles then turned around to look at the locker room’s clock. “Shit, I thought they fixed the speakers in here. Its 15 minutes into second period. Stiles, change your clothes, baby. Don’t forget to put on your P.T.R. ring.” 'Stiles will ask Jarvis what those letters stand for later.'

Stiles turns away from a very naked and ripped Scott to his locker door and opens it with his ID. What he finds in there is a thin and shiny orange and black overalls with thick gold line stripes going up and down the arms, torso and legs. On the top shelf above the coat hook, was the ring he guessed that Scott had been talking about. It looked like a normal guy’s wedding ring but it was the size of a large half dollar coin. Scott started dressing in the same overalls as Stiles but the colors were red, green and purple. 'I guess we’re changing into this Beacon Hills’ High School uniform. Stiles wondered what was the function of the P.T.R ring…' “Want my help?” “Yes… sweetheart.” Scott said as he walked up and unbuckled Stiles’ jeans with a very practiced ease.

“The full moon isn’t until tomorrow. I’ll be very careful, my Alpha.” Stiles gasped and thought ‘THIS EARTH’S STILES IS AN ALPHA??? SCOTT’S ALPHA!!!’ He had a feeling of another panic attack coming when Scott leaned in and nuzzled Stiles’ neck before yanking his jeans down and groping him everywhere. Stiles’ mind was getting too confused by all of his warring feelings to really pay attention to Scott as he “helped” strip the rest of Stiles’ clothes off. “Looks like someone is going to need to use their ring right now.” He grinned then took the ring from Stiles’ hand and must have activated something on the ring because it started to grow and stretch in Scott’s hands. He stretched it and placed it at the base of Stiles’ hardening cock. “Here, have your usual morning pick me up.” He smiled and pushed Stiles over a white line he hadn’t seen there.

Stiles was staring at Scott wondering why he pushed him when he heard a sound like an iRobot vacuum bot starting up. He looked down at the tiled floor and saw one of the tiles in front of his sock covered feet starting to rise out of the floor. When it reached a little above his waist, it stopped moving upwards and was revealed to be a metal pedestal that had been hidden under the tiles 2 lockers away from his. It then sprouted arms that came toward Stiles and wrapped around his waist and hips and pulled him to itself. The machine stopped Stiles a foot away from it as a door opened in the machine and a long black tube came out of it and encased his dick but not skintight. Stiles was deciding to run for his life before his dick was chopped off before it finally let him know what its true function was. The tube turned transparent when a light was turned on inside the metal pedestal and started vibrating slightly. The base of the tube connected to the machine stiffen and Stiles saw some liquid get slowly poured down the tube, without knowing what it was made of, when it coated his dick after 3 minutes he went instantly hard. The machine then started to move the tube move back and forth over his dick, to Stiles ABSOLUTE surprise, as in giving him a blowjob. HIS FIRST ONE EVER! By the time it was over, he was standing up straight ONLY by holding on to the tile on top. He was thinking if he ever came back to this Earth again, he definitely would need to find the person who invented this, congratulate them and see if they were willing to give him one and if they wanted to sell it on his Earth because they would be Millionaires in one year.

“Oh, Gods, that felt good!” Scott was smiling so much; it felt like to Stiles that someone just told Scott they were giving him a candy factory for his next 3 birthdays. To help himself to calm down from his blowjob high, Stiles bent down and picked up his uniform and started putting it on before seeing Scott walk over the line and the machine turning itself towards him and repeated what it did to Stiles. When he finally had the uniform on, Stiles noticed how the uniform fit against _his_ body. Parallel Stiles must have 15 pounds of muscle on him because it was way too loose on him. Scott finally had his uniform on and was about to kiss Stiles when…

“Would you two stop?! It’s too early to see your guys PDA before my morning coffee fix!” Jackson walked in; cross as ever, he dumped his backpack on a bench and just started stripping after that Good-Morning Greeting. He had come through a door behind them while they were occupying themselves with the BJ machine. Stiles turned toward Jackson since his locker was behind them. Stiles saw Jackson’s car through the closing door that he had come from. It was a god damned Lamborghini, of course! Even on this Earth, Jackson had to have the flashiest and most expensive car.

Jackson took a towel and his uniform from his locker intending to take a shower before going to class. Before Jackson closed his locker door, Stiles took that moment to look at this Jackson from head to toe but stopped at his dick. He was nine inches long and six inches thick around and was already hard. 'You don’t do anything small, do you Jackson?' thinking Stiles. Jackson looked up from his phone and saw Stiles looking at his dick, he smirked and said, “By how hard you are staring at my dick, I’m wondering how badly you are missing it.” Jackson’s dick fluffed up a bit after Stiles started to blush slightly. Scott whipped around and looked at Stiles and then quickly got himself dressed and them both out of the doors before Stiles could think of something sarcastic to say back to him.

“What was that about? Where are we going?” Stiles said confused and frowned. Scott grabbed Stiles’ arm, pushed him against some lockers in the school’s hallway and yelled, “You just told your ex-boyfriend you wanted his dick again by staring at it! BEHIND MY BACK!”

“First of all, Let go of me, now!” Stiles yelled back at him with a forced growl and majorly faked Alpha power in it. Scott let go of Stiles like his hand was burning, fear sprang up into his eyes and jumped away from him. “Secondly, I traded up from him to you. You know my history with him. He flirted with everyone he found attractive or interesting for that moment, checking out other people while we were on dates, and went so far as cheat on me for a whole month. That’s why I broke up with him! I am sorry for my memory lane trip down his body, okay. I’m gonna say again, I traded up from him to you, so stop being jealous because we have been together for 2 years now and I never gave you any reason for you to start doubting me now. So, stop being so possessive of me!” Stiles said softly but very firmly.

Scott let that sink in for a few seconds then leaned in and kiss Stiles on his lips softly and going down to his neck, more and more passionately. Stiles said softly then gradually more focused, “Scott… SCOTT! We need to stop. We have to go to class.” “Fuck, I wish we had time for more then making out. But we both know the rules. Not this close to a full moon.” Scott breathed out a shaky breath on Stiles’ neck. “Gods! There are some days when I wish I had never been born this way.”

'A BORN wolf, huh. I guess the events that happened to me and my friends never happened on this Earth. I wonder if most of Derek’s family is alive or dead on this Earth too. I’ll ask Jarvis about that later too.' Scott looked at his holographic watch. “Save me a seat in third period? I need to beat some sense into Jackson, ok?” “Sure, have fun!” Stiles smiled and waited until he was sure Scott was far enough away not to hear him whisper to Jarvis, “Hey Jarvis, where’s my third period?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Jackson's Lamborghini! :D -->
> 
> http://www.wallwuzz.com/wallpaper/81/wallpaper-wallpapers-1920x1080-1920x1200-nature-background-812272


	6. COUNTDOWN TO ZERO

** 3:45:12 **

 

Before Stiles sat down at “his” seat in “his” third period class, he looked at the portal remote and saw on the screen that he had less than four hours on this technological utopia Parallel Earth. Someone loudly cleared their throat to get his and everyone else’s attention directed to the front of the class. “Okay, class today we are going to visit two places today on our all day fieldtrip. Our destinations are the California International Museum of Science and History and the adjoining laboratory that is currently attempting to view into other Parallel Earths to study the differences between us and them and to see if or when contact and travel between the Dimensional Barrier is possible,” said Mr. Einstein, the teacher of “his” third period class of Physics. Hearing what they were going to learn about on their fieldtrip made Stiles perk up and pay extreme attention to this teacher.

 

“Uh, Jarvis, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say that my teacher, Mr. Einstein, is a direct or indirect descendant of the famous scientist Mr. Albert Einstein?” Stiles loudly whispered to Jarvis. Jarvis replied softly, “Yes, he is a direct descendant. He is Einstein’s 10 times great-grandson. He also was your teacher last school year so you must act a little inappropriate but respectable towards him, Mister Stiles. And also because he’s dating your mother.”

 

WHAT??! Wow, the other Stiles must have an A+++ in this class. “Thank you everyone for the applause. Now, before we leave I have a few things to say then we’ll be on our way. Put your hand up if you brought your Slab with you today.” Most everyone’s hand was up high. “Okay, even with my reminders some of you have forgotten, so buddy up with a friend or someone new because the info you collect from the different science exhibits will help you answer the test I made with a mini essay for next week Wednesday.” Everyone heard groans of exasperation from the people who had forgotten their Slabs. “For the next order of business---” The classroom door loudly squeaked open to reveal Scott arriving 10 minutes late. Mr. Einstein frowned deeply and coldly said, “Thank you for gracing us with your presence, Mr. McCall. Sit down quietly and faster than your usual speed in my classroom.” Scott raced to his seat next to Stiles with some running noises and everyone giggling behind him.

 

“Now, like I was saying, our next order of business is to tell you we will be travelling to the museum by group teleport not by school bus or personal car. You can thank Mr. Stilinski and McCall for that.” The whole class turned around when he finished THAT sentence. Wow, if looks could kill we would be vaporized. “It is because while they were having some form of sex on the way to our last fieldtrip, Mr. McCall’s car somehow malfunctioned and they almost died when they started to plummet from the sky and ONLY survived because they were saved by a flying 36 wheeler cargo truck and a police cruiser ship was passing by the same flying lane route. So, in conclusion, there will be no sex and near death experiences on the way to future fieldtrips starting right now.”

 

Scott put his hand on Stiles’ hand to get his attention. Scott lowers his voice and says, “I can’t believe he brought that up in front of everybody and that it’s now a school rule too!!! We were so terrified after that we drove to school for a month straight in your Jeep.” Scott starts to whisper now, “I don’t know about you but it felt like we were on the downward part of every roller coaster we have ever been on. Since that incident happened, whenever I think about that day, I am so happy we survived and get extremely turned on. I always picture the sex in my car, you fucking me so hard that I cummed and it splashed on the front windshield and you roaring and your hands transforming and digging into my fake leather backseat at the moment of the malfunction.”

 

Holy shit! What difference made alter-Scott and Stiles into such super nymphos? “Yeah, me too. I thought it was only me…” Stiles was thinking of more lies to say when Mr. Einstein loudly said, “Ok class, I just received a message alert on my Slab that they have finished building the temporary teleport pad in the school’s gym for our fieldtrip today. Gather all of your belongings because we will be spending the whole day there.” “Uh… sir, can I run to my Jeep for a minute? I forgot something in it.” To Stiles’ astonishment, that got everyone’s attention because half of the class turned to look at Stiles and the other half looked at the teacher. He had the look of a deer in the headlights. “Um… yes. Please hurry and meet us in the gym.” Saying that made everyone start whispering and texting. Someone in the row ahead of Scott and Stiles whispered loud enough to his friend for Stiles to hear, “Oh, my gods, Mr. Einstein said please! I am telling everyone on my friends list.”

 

Stiles got up from his seat and went down the stairs with Jarvis in his hands and the remote in his uniform’s pocket. Halfway down the stairs, just back on his Earth, someone did the good old cough and insult. *Cough* Teacher’s boyfriend! *Cough* ‘Not the kind of insult I was expecting.’ He stops and turns to look at who said it and shocked to find who’s staring daggers of disgust and hate at him. It was Erica Reyes, his Catwoman in his Beacon Hills, and next to her Boyd. She looked just like she did after Derek gave her the bite. ‘I guess she had never been born with epilepsy in this universe.’ “What did you say?” “You _definitely_ heard me with your super ears, asshole.” ‘I’m guessing we’re not friends on this Earth.’ There was a loud scraping sound and Stiles and Erica looked up and around to see everyone had turned their chairs facing them like they were expecting a fight or something. He looks at Erica and says, “I don’t have time for an argument with you. I’m having a great day today. So shut up and let everyone else have a good day, too.”

 

Stiles turns around to finish walking down the rest of the stairs to the classroom door. After closing the door, Stiles wondered how he knew he was going to have an argument with Erica if he didn’t walk away right then and why he was feeling confused, sad and mad right in his heart. Shaking his head and fighting the urge to run and hide in the Forest Preserve until the countdown zeroes out, Stiles asked Jarvis to show him a map of the school and mark the way to get to the Jeep and to the school’s gym.

 

*****

*****

*****

** 1:13:00 **

 

            After Stiles, Scott, and their class arrived at the museum, Stiles looked around for and ran to the bathroom to loudly dry heave in since he wasn’t used to teleports like everyone else on this world and thankfully he hadn’t eaten anything in 11 hours. When people started to ask if he was ok or if he was sick, he just told them that he and Scott had been drinking last night and teleporting had made him throw up, that was all to it. Ten minutes later, the class had been split into two groups and directed toward opposite sides of the museum. To Stiles relief, Scott was in the other group.

 

Stiles waited until he was at the back of his group to talk to Jarvis. “Jarvis, do you have audio and visual recording and 3-D mapping functions?” “Yes, Mister Stiles. I can have the records and 3-D files download right into the new profile I made for you, sir.” “Thanks, Jarvis.” “You’re welcome, Mister Stiles.”

 

The first thing their tour guide had talked about was the history of the museum and the other floating islands of businesses and towns. Since the 1906 San Francisco earthquake was so devastating, destructive, and massive it caused the whole of San Francisco and surrounding towns and areas to fall into the sea. Four decades later, the Californian and American government was asked by the descendants of the people who had barely escaped the earthquake that they wanted to live in a new San Francisco again. The first idea considered was to weld unused giant battle ships together from around the world and turn them into island cities but the idea was scrapped when they had heard that a company was developing a wing attachment upgrade that could be fitted on to any vehicle and anti-gravity engines.

 

The US government negotiated a contract with that company to make anti-gravity engines and backups big enough to turn their first idea of cities floating on water into cities that could and can defy gravity. As a extra precaution they would be anchored where San Francisco and every town that was destroyed in the earthquake formerly were and to represent them. The floating city of San Francisco and the surrounding towns were completed after two and a half decades past and 100 million dollars was spent. Two hours into their fieldtrip, they were near the end of the tour for the exhibits in the History of Cosmetics Department when Stiles pulled the remote out of his pocket and saw that he had an hour and 13 minutes on this world.

 

Stiles walked past a wall of windows facing the ocean, looked down and still marveled at walking on a solid surface 300 miles above old sunken San Francisco. Stiles turned around when the tour guide said they were near the museum’s laboratory entrance, the same lab trying to view into other Earths.

 

He wondered if they would be able or allowed to see whatever they built to see and talk into other Parallel Earths when someone started to tickle his neck and he had a feeling he knew who it was. “Ha ha ha, hi, Scotty. What sections of the museum did you guys see today?” Scott walked in front of Stiles and said, “Two of your favorites: Robotic and Nanotech History and the Interactive Genetics and Periodic Table Department. Oh, hey, they added a new element today and maybe two more in the next two weeks. I visited my favorites today: Weather control and the holographic updating list of revived and cloned formerly extinct animals. They finally decided to start cloning Direwolves as medium sized pets and large sized military guard dogs. Like your pet Saber-toothed tiger… Fluffy.” “Oh, yeah, I didn’t see him this morning before I left.” Scott’s face started to darken and show animal anger and transform. “That was a test **and _you failed BIG TIME!!!_** _”_ Stiles thought, ‘ _SHIT! I guess the jig’s up. I have to run and hide until I can get my portal home.’_

 

“Sorry in advance but I know you will heal fast and I need a few minutes head start.” Stiles grabs Scott’s shoulders tight, pulls him forward a little and kicks him hard in the groin. “Ahhh! I will get you SOB shapeshifting imposter bastard!” Stiles started to run and was glad he didn’t skip cross country days. He almost passed the front of the group when he heard two different kinds of roars echoing throughout the museum. ‘ _DOUBLE SHIT! I guess Alpha Stiles and his pet finally wanted to join the class fieldtrip! UGH! Now I need to find fucking five vault doors to hide behind!’_

 

Stiles kept running into different rooms and touching display cases, exhibits and Department entrances like Scott and Derek taught him to distract and confuse whatever was hunting him to give him time to get away or get to them. Stiles saw a bathroom ahead of him and ran into it. He found it empty, locked the door and went into the last stall. “Jarvis, I know you belong to this world’s Stiles and I am _only_ visiting, so, I need your help to survive until then. Will you please help me?” “Yes, Mr. Stiles, because I scanned you and know you are a Stiles from different Earth, human and not an imposter.” “Thank you, Jarvis. Can you hack into the security cameras and see if Scott recovered and on what side of the museum is the Alpha version of me and his pet?” “Starting now. I can only hack into this section of the museum’s cameras. They designed the cameras to be separate from each other on different systems because if someone ever tried to rob the museum, it would take half an hour to hack each set of cameras.” “That’s ingenious. Is there any of Stiles’ pack here today?”

 

“Danny Mahealani, Matt Daehler, and Harley Wickerson. I secretly connected to their Slabs and checked their GPS. They were on the fourth and fifth floors but now are moving fast to the foyer hall of the museum to meet with my owner.” “OMG, instead of avoiding Scott and his boyfriend, I have to avoid getting slaughter by a whole pack and a pet Saber-toothed tiger. I can’t believe I listened to you, Jarvis. Now I’m running for my life.” “My apologizes, Mister Stiles. I deduced he was probably sleeping in his triple sub-basement laboratory. He had done that before after drinking or during finishing a project or two. It usually takes his pack, friends, mom and me a day to get him out of there.” Stiles pulled out the remote again and it said on the display that he had fifty minutes left.

 

“I broke through the cameras’ firewalls. Mr. McCall is still back in the section where you kicked him in his… area but he’s coming this way. I strongly suggest you leave now or be trapped in this bathroom, with him breaking the door down.”

 

“Okay, I see him. Crap, he’s almost here.” Stiles grabs some toilet paper to wipe his forehead and puts it in his lower left side pocket. He opens the stall door slowly and quietly jogs to the bathroom door and opens it. He opens it alittle to see Scott fifteen feet away and going through one of the various Departments’ doors Stiles had rubbed his hand on. He counted _3 Mississippis_ then started to run again. “Turn right, Mister Stiles, and head for the column of elevators.” “Okay.” It took Stiles ten minutes of being stealthy to get to them. “There are 7 elevators, Mister Stiles. I suggest you rip up the tissue you used to wipe your forehead and put them in the other 6 elevators and use the 7th to go to the only public basement in the museum. I have been in the museum’s archive before when my owner worked here two years ago during the summer and there might be some repairable devices down there you could use.” “Okay, for a minute there, I thought I was being led into a trap.”

 

Stiles is in front of the line of elevators and one by one pushes the six call buttons and waits for them to open up. Two open to his left and finds them empty. He throws a scrap of tissue into each one and locks the first one to stay on this level to make them think he locked himself in it. The second elevator he does the same but sends it to second floor and does the same for the next four that open that he also finds empty sending them to floors 3-6. The last elevator call button he pushes with his elbow so as not to leave a scent and fingerprint. “Okay, I’m pushing the button for Basement. Are there many security guards or a security station down there? I want to know if I have to kick someone in the groin again.” “I don’t know, Mister Stiles. Even though my owner visits here every other month for a full weekend since his employment here, he always stayed on the upper floors. Hasn’t been down here since that summer.”

 

“Damn It! Okay, okay… what ‘repairable devices’ were you talking about that they store or display down here?” “Old tech artifacts from decades past. From the steam powered inventions from the first world’s fair to photos about the successful arrival of the Titanic to prototype weapons from our two World Wars, lethal and non-lethal, and to the first flying car ever made.” “Wait, you’re saying your world’s Titanic didn’t sink? And what non-lethal weapons are down there?” DING! The elevator doors started to open and Stiles walked onto the Basement floor. There were sets of lights on the ceiling but it was still much darker without the brilliant sunlight that shines into the upper floors. **“Hello, good afternoon. How may I help you, visi--- Mr. Stiles Stilinski? It’s very nice to see you again!”**

After the doors had closed, a light had scanned him and that’s how his greeter knew who he was. He was greeted by a holographic representation of a 1800s era butler. He looked like Anton Yelchin, the famous actor, from his world with slicked back hair and wearing a vermillion three piece suit with a light blue tie. “Hi, long time no see. I really want to talk but me and my class are almost done with our fieldtrip and I just remembered I needed information and maybe a prop or two about the weapons used in World War I and II.” **“I’m sorry that exhibit was moved into storage earlier this week, you could have asked Mr. Lopez but he went home for his lunch break. I can open the storage room door for you but I can not go in.”** Triple lucky break for me! “Remind me, weren’t you allowed in there before?” **“Yes but Mr. Lopez found me annoying.”** “I’m sorry to hear that but I think I have 35 minutes left before I leave. Can we go to the storage area now?” **“Oh, yes. This way.”** “Thank you.”

 

They speed walked down the main aisle all the way to the back and turned left then right. They went through another section and Stiles saw a door marked ‘Authorized Persons Only’ up ahead. They reached the door when Stiles said, “One of my assignments is to get info, photos, and a prop to go with the report. Do you think Mr. Lopez will be mad if I borrow archived non-lethal weapons for the time being?” **“Not if you write him a note and give the items back in the next two weeks, Mister Stilinski. Opening code: 159753.”** The door slid into the wall and Stiles walked through. “Thanks again. I’ll leave him a note like you said. Where is the exhibit now?” **“Go to aisle W and the entire exhibit pieces should be there.”** He nods his head then heads straight to aisle W. Five minutes later; he sees the sign that read ‘Aisle W’.

 

“Okay, Jarvis, finally here. What weapons am I looking for?” “Stand at the opening for this aisle and hold me up, Mister Stiles. I will need to long range scan every object at the same time to save time.” “Okay.” Stiles holds up Jarvis and a brilliant white light shot out of Jarvis’ screen and started to scan the objects inches away from Stiles’ right shoulder to the end of the aisle on both sides to where there was a concrete wall at the other end. “The red target signs you see will be the objects you will need.” A target symbol was showing up on the third from the top shelf on his left side and Stiles reached on his tiptoes to grab the item. It was a dull metallic green sphere with four tentacles out of the ten it looked like it had and some major rust covering the bottom of it. “I thought you said ‘repairable devices’, this looks like it was dug up recently after being in the ground since your second World War.” “It is repairable because I have a function that was added to me by my owner after a year of owning me. I can show you, place me on the shelf in front of you and the sphere on me.” Stiles did as he said.

 

“Activating secret function. Nanite tech upgrade starting in 3… 2… 1.” A small slot opened next to the camera and silvery dust came out. It moved toward the sphere and covered it. Some of the dust went into the tiny rust holes, caused the rust to fall off and started to regrow the other tentacles from their stump joints outward. The now shiny green metal began flickering as the nanites were finishing whatever they were fixing in the sphere. “Full repair will be completed in 30 seconds. Mister Stiles, the second object that needs upgrading is right behind you. On the fourth shelf from the bottom, it’s a gun that I can--- ” Stiles was thinking, ‘how an old gun could be upgraded by nanites to be non-lethal’ when he heard a deepening growl coming from his right just inside the aisle’s opening.


	7. COUNTDOWN TO ZERO (PART 2)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Activating secret function. Nanite tech upgrade starting in 3… 2… 1.” A small slot opened next to the camera and silvery dust came out. It moved toward the sphere and covered it. Some of the dust went into the tiny rust holes, caused the rust to fall off and started to regrow the other tentacles from their stump joints outward. The now shiny green metal began flickering as the nanites were finishing whatever they were fixing in the sphere. “Full repair will be completed in 30 seconds. Mister Stiles, the second object that needs upgrading is right behind you. On the fourth shelf from the bottom, it’s a gun that I can---” Stiles was thinking, ‘how can an old gun be upgraded by nanites to be non-lethal’ when he heard a deepening growl coming from his left just inside the aisle’s opening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Stiles slowly stood up straight and turned toward the sound. What Stiles saw scared him more shitless than he already was. A drawing made alive by science! Parallel Stiles’ pet was looking right at him. It was the size of a Great Dane instead of the sizes of a German Shepherd or Pitbull, which he originally thought it was. Its fur was a mixture of orange, yellow gold, brown and black stripes. The paws were the size of his palms or bigger, he guessed. It had two different colored cat eyes; orange hazel and sunlight gold with red encircling them both. The eyes were beginning to entrance Stiles and almost got him if it wasn’t for an electric shock and yelling from Jarvis saying, “DO NOT LOOK INTO HER EYES!!!” “Owww! Thanks, Jarvis.” When he looked at the tiger again, it had moved three feet closer to him. “Uh… Jarvis, I want to know before I die what are you fixing and if it will be done before the tiger pounces.” “Mister Stiles, slowly crab walk back to me and raise your right arm to grab the sphere. I am done repairing it. Put it on your right shoulder, it will automatically stick to your shoulder and uniform. Then grab me and put me on the other side’s shelves.” Stiles did all that while keeping an eye on the tiger’s fangs, body, and legs.

 

            “What now, Jarvis? How do I turn this whatever it is on?” “I upgraded it to be voice activated. You have to say, ‘ALL SHIELDS UP!’ Just like that, Mister Stiles.” “Okay, I’m hoping you’re right, Jarvis. Here goes… ALL SHIELDS UP!” The tiger ran towards Stiles and jumped. Blue green lights started to emit from the ends of the tentacles to form a circle of light around him. The function of this sphere finally got through Stiles’ fear filled mind when the tiger was repelled by the light and hit the bottom shelves kind of hard.

 

            “Oh, it’s a Force field generator! THANK YOU, JARVIS! Now this is a good way to avoid a whole pack’s set of claws and fangs. Okay, I can calm down alittle now. Stiles takes a deep breath. “Now, while this is doing its job, why did you want me to grab a gun? I’m **not** a killer and I’m not killing any of the pack!” “I know, Mister Stiles. The gun is a former decommissioned military standard soldier’s air handgun. It’s broken into three pieces but like you saw before I can repair it. I will fix the lowest settings only: the bullet and funnel modes. Please place the gun pieces on my screen.” “Okay.” The same nanite upgrade protocol happened again. The nanites went down the handgun’s barrel opening, started to become the blades in the mini fans on either side of it, and had already finished fusing the pieces back together. It suddenly resembled a silver, polished to a mirror finish, Browning Hi-Power handgun from his world. “Do you know who is the pack’s emissary?” “I think it is a Miss Braeden Evergreen or maybe someone else. I do not know for sure, Mister Stiles.”

 

            “That’s okay, Jarvis. I just wanted to know if I had to avoid another person plus the whole pack before I leave. Speaking of which…” Stiles pulls out the remote yet again and sees he has 23 minutes left before the rainbow portal opens for him. While Stiles was talking to Jarvis “his” pet had kept slashing with its claws and climbing the shelves to pounce on him from above but keeps getting repelled. “That is one determined pet. One more question, before I surrender, Scott told me this Stiles is an Alpha. What kind of were-animal is he?” “I am almost done with the upgrade, Mister Stiles. Do you remember the drawing on my screen you saw when you picked me up this morning?” “Yeah, it had a big tree in the center with grass all around. There were some flowers and bushes scattered about with some Weeping Willow trees in the background. Six wolves sitting in reverse bowling pin order in front of the tree with a huge bright orange, gold, and black striped tiger just laying on the lowest but strong-ish looking branch of the tree, looking relaxed but always ready for action, in my opinion. Oh, my gods, this Stiles is a Were-Tiger!”

 

            “You have guessed right, Mister Stiles. But I do not know how. Gun upgrade completed. Will only work and discharge when your unique bio-energy signature is in contact with the gun’s handle.” “Cool! But if the force field repels things attacking me from the outside, when and if I decide to use the gun, won’t I just make a mini tornado in here with me?” “Yes, that would happen if you don’t say, ‘Repelling shield stay up. Advance notice to let air bullets through.’”

 

Stiles said the instruction phrase. “Where’s Mr. Lopez’s desk or office, if you remember?” “His office door is next to the opening to aisle Z but you don’t have time for a note. Mister Danny and Mister Scott are coming down the elevators to this floor to find my owner Stiles’ pet.” “I shouldn’t be surprised. Where are the stairs?” “Uh… near the elevators, Mister Stiles.” Stiles banged his head on the shelf next to Jarvis as much as he could with the shield still on. “Okay, I’m going to surrender myself to them. Jarvis, I think you should turn off for now. Thank you times a billion for all your help today. It was my experience being chased and your hacking and these upgraded weapons that I have survived before I could explain myself.” “It’s the least I could do since you gave me a name and talked to me like you were talking to a human being, Mister Stiles. Enabling Sleep Mode now.”

 

Stiles walked back out of the storage area and said to the holographic greeter he had everything he needed and he had left a note. Halfway through the second gallery of artifacts, Stiles heard 2 different dings from two elevators and possibly the stairs door opening ahead of him.

 

“We know you’re down here, imposter!” ‘He sounds exactly like my techie Danny but less growly. “You messed with the wrong pack, you son of a bitch!” ‘That sounds like my old friend Harley before she had to move out of Beacon Hills with her family.’ “I’m gonna kill you for trying to take my boyfriend’s place and status.” ‘And there’s Scott sounding beyond furious.’ Stiles turned the corner and saw all three of them wolfed out in their Beta forms.

 

“I’m giving myself up. My force field will bounce you back if you try to attack me. I just want to talk to your Alpha: the Alpha version of me.” Harley said, “He looks **exactly like** Stiles but…” She took a big sniff toward Stiles. “I’m not seeing or smelling anything supernatural from him or the room. What about you guys?” Danny is the next one to speak, “I agree with you but it has to be a shapeshifter or a clone! I don’t feel the pull of an Alpha from him like our Stiles upstairs.” “Okay, are you guys gonna take me to him or do I have to find him too? Because I just said ‘I surrender.’” “How are you surrendering to us if you are hiding behind a force field?” said Scott. “Because I am not stupid and since we are 5 feet away and there are 3 of you, I would be dead and slaughtered within a minute.” “Well, whoever he is, he copied Stiles’ intelligence and sarcasm perfectly,” Harley whispered and chuckled.

 

“I’ll tell the whole pack everything if you tell me where that lab studying different dimensions and parallel Earths is.” “The sixth floor!” Harley and Scott angrily say, “DANNY!” “Sorry, it slipped out. Anyways, that is where Stiles went to look for his double.” “Okay, both of you shift back but keep your claws. I don’t want to cause a stampede when we go to the sixth floor,” Scott said.

 

“Finally! I think I have eighteen minutes left before I leave and I want to meet my counterpart before then. I’m gonna take a wild guess and say, ‘Shield conform to standard human form.’” The shield quickly shrunk to his body type with room to spare. “Someone push the button for the elevator again.”

 

*****

*****

*****

Harley and Danny opened the doors to the lab. It looked like it took up the whole floor. “Sooo…” Alpha Stiles looks him up and down and up again. “You’re my doppelganger, huh? You’re just as scrawny looking as I was before I got my accidental bite.” ‘ _Asshole!!!’_ “Where’s the lead scientist working on viewing parallel Earths? Since I am running out of time to explain who I am to you, I’m gonna need them as a third party to tell you if I’m lying or not.” “Scott, ask around on who’s in charge for this project while I figure out he’s not someone’s clone copy or killer robot.” Stiles suddenly stopped walking to the center of the lab’s first floor. “A question, who have you been fighting that you said ‘Killer Robot’ with a straight face…” Stiles had an idea so powerful and overwhelming that it felt like he had been struck by lightning. “OMG, you’ve been lying to everyone, haven’t you?!!! Harley and Danny, how many “accidents” have there been involving your Alpha this whole year?” Harley started looking confused but answered anyway. “Like two every month, but why is that so important?” Stiles looked at Danny out of the corner of his eye. He looked like he had begun to really think about the “accidents”.

 

“Because those “accidents” have been assassination attempts! That’s why instead of bringing me to him wherever he woke up, he came all the way here thinking he had to protect his pack from me, probably while having a panic vision of me blowing you guys up with the whole museum as collateral damage. Am I right?!!!”

 

Parallel Stiles took a big deep breath and transformed his eyes, hands, and face to human form again. “How did you figure that out in just a few hours? Because it’s a relief that someone else figured it out. I _really hated_ lying to everyone in town especially my mom and Scott.” Just then Scott came back with a tall-ish Hispanic looking dark skinned man in a lab coat wearing goggles on his head. “Hello, how can I be of service?” He immediately stared at Drifter Stiles and said, “Why are you wearing an apparently working antique version of a force field generator on your shoulder?” “Looong story but focus on what I am about to tell all of you, I will be leaving soon.” So without anymore distractions and wasting time running for his life, he told them everything that has happened to him from the second he tested the device in _his_ bedroom.

 

Scott said, “WHAT ASSASSINATION ATTEMPTS?!!!” Harley said, “You work for Lydia on your world?” and laughs. Danny said, “You’re human and not an Alpha but Scott is in your Beacon Hills. I knew you smelled human.” The scientist said with extreme disbelief, “This can not be possible! You accidently crossed the Dimensional Barrier before us and you’re still in High School and while your Earth’s technology is maybe between 500 to 1000 years behind us.” “Yep, that pretty much sums up my day here and some of my life over there.”

 

Stiles checks the remote again. The countdown display shows seven minutes left in this Tech Utopia. “Only one question from each of you. Doctor whoever you are, feeling up for an adventure? You can come with me if you want or I can come here if I visit this Earth again. You have to decide in six minutes.” ‘I guess he decided.’ The Doctor runs off to potentially grab some stuff to take with him.

 

Alpha Stiles steps closer to Drifter Stiles to say, “I have a question. How did you figure out the attempts on my life?” “I heard about your exploding lab and out-of-control flying car accidents. You must have heard the electronic activation of the bomb in your lab and must have thought someone had hacked the flight software in Scott’s car because you guys put it on auto-pilot to have quickies.” “Wow, you really are me if you figured that out without trying to.” Danny’s turn was next. “How do we know each other on your Earth?” “You are one of the most popular guys in school. You and me play on the same school sports team and we only talk really because you are nice to me and we have the same classes mostly. Side note, you’re human on my Earth and are a honorary member of the pack back home.” “What about me?” said Harley. “You are human too and were one of my closest friends in my life before your parents decided to leave Beacon Hills to protect you from the “animal attacks” that kept happening because on my world most everyone everywhere think Werewolves and anything else supernatural only live in fairy tale stories and on TV shows.”

 

“Wait, stop, don’t leave yet. I’m coming with you. Almost there.” All five of them turned their heads toward who said that. The scientist yelled from across the huge room. He was carrying two metal briefcases, a messenger bag, a backpack and clutching some important looking papers. Running right behind him was a woman, Stiles assumed was his assistant, who had in her hands his Slab and a weird looking pen and a rectangular piece of transparent material or mineral. “Good to have you aboard, Doctor. What is your name?” They shook hands. “My name is Brent Alejandro Martinez and this is my assistant Mrs. Toshiko Sato-Harper.” Everyone had calmed down enough to shake hands and greet each other. “Maybe these guys should throw you through the portal because of everything you are wearing.”

 

“I guess this is it until I visit again. Dr. Martinez, I think you should stand next to me. Shields down! Everyone get behind us.” Stiles pulls the remote out for the last time and points it in front of him. Jarvis suddenly said, “Mister Stiles, the portal opens in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… 0.” A rainbow hole appeared suspended a foot off the ground. Wind began to blow from it and then Alpha Stiles said, “HEY, give me my Slab back!” “Sorry, time for me to catch my ride. Hurry up, Doctor!” Stiles runs, jumps and fades into the portal. “Uh… can I get some help with my stuff, please?” Alpha Stiles eyes started to glow red again. “Danny, take some of these bags and Scott, take the items from his assistant’s hands then throw them into the portal while I “help” Dr. Martinez into the portal.” ‘ _Oh no, I’m beginning to regret this.’_

 


End file.
